Death Flags Chương 2
'Chương 2' Mái tóc đen bóng và đồng tử màu đỏ. Dù cậu có muốn phủ nhận đi nữa nhưng khuôn mặt của Harol chỉ có thể tìm được ở ngoài Nhật Bản, thậm chí là ngoài cả khu vực châu Á. Cao khoảng 1m40 và đúng như dự đoán, độ 10 tuổi. Áo sơ mi trắng, à vạt chéo và quần ống dài đến đùi, cậu ta có vẻ ngoài y hệt như một cậu chủ đến từ gia đình quí tộc danh giá. Hirasawa Kazuki đã trở thành Harol Stokes. Dù có khó chấp nhận, nhưng đã đến mức này thì đây chắc chắn là sự thật. Lý do hay quá trình biến đổi Kazuki đều không biết. Có thể đây là nhập hồn hay một giấc mơ quá thật. Hoặc có lẽ là Hirasawa Kazuki đã đổi vai với Harol, hoặc là ý thức của Hirasawa Kazuki đã thay thế Harol hóa điên bởi những ảo mộng của mình. Không biết mình là ai, cảm giác như chân mình tự nhiên bị mất hết sức, cậu phải dùng đôi tay không còn tí lực nào để chống đỡ, còn phải kiềm lại cảm giác buồn nôn chực trào ra. Ngay cả thở cũng đau đớn, tầm nhìn của cậu chỉ còn một màu trắng xóa do chóng mặt và dạ dày thì cồn cào hẳn lên. Một cảm giác cực kì khó chịu. Hay mặc kệ mọi thứ rồi ngủ đi nhỉ - cậu ta suy nghĩ vô trách nhiệm như vậy rồi nằm lên giường. Kazuki không còn sức để dùng đầu óc nữa. Thức giấc sau một giấc ngủ, cậu ta lẩm bẩm 【Chỉ là mơ thôi, mình quíu lên cả rồi】và gạt mồ hôi lạnh đi. Bám vào hi vọng đó, cậu mơ màng. Đột nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa đã khiến cậu phải trở về thực tại. 【"......Vào đi."】 Cậu định giả bộ tỏ ra thô lỗ, nhưng trước khi cậu kịp suy nghĩ thấu đáo thì đã có câu trả lời. Không rõ đó là do ý chí của Harol hay vô thức Kazuki đã làm vậy. (Ah, nhưng mình sẽ không đột nhiên nói 【Vào đi】 thế.) Không cần biết là ai mà lại nói hỗn hào như vậy, Kazuki không phải là người không có phép tắc. Nếu vậy thì chẳng phải như lúc trước, cơ thể của cậu tự hành động sao? Vì Kazuki đã trả lời nên cậu không còn cách nào khác, phải nhấc cái thân thể uể oải này lên, nhưng nó còn khiến cậu mệt mỏi hơn nữa. Vị khách không chậm trễ mà bước ngay vào phòng. Một ông lão với mái tóc bạc mở cửa bước vào phòng và cuối đầu trang trọng. Nhìn vào khuôn mặt thôi Kazuki đã nhận ra người đó là ai. Norman Ông ta là quản gia trong cơ ngơi này và được người chơi gán cho cái tên 『Lương tâm của nhà Stokes』hay thường được gọi một cách trìu mến là Norman-san. Ông ấy chỉ là quản gia và không phải là họ hàng gì cả nên Norman không phải là một thành viên của gia tộc Stokes. Bỏ qua đi, ông ta, một con người có tấm lòng nhân hậu liên quan tới giới quí tộc và rất được coi trọng, giờ đây đang ở trong phòng Kazuki (Harol). 【"Xin thứ lỗi cho sự thô lỗ của tôi."】 【"Ông có chuyện gì thể hả?"】 【"Thật ra, tôi muốn bàn với Harol-sama về...."】 Norman ngắt ngang lời nói của mình. Kazuki cảm thấy nghi ngờ và nhìn vào mặt của Norman. Khi cậu làm vậy, những từ tiếp theo làm cậu phải lúng túng. 【"Không lẽ, cậu không được khỏe sao? Vậy....."】 【"Không có vấn đề gì."】 【"Nhưng vẻ mặt của cậuー"】 【"Ta đã nói là không có vấn đề gì rồi mà."】 Không thèm để tâm tới sự ân cần của Norman, cậu ta chen vào lời ông ấy. Thật tình có đủ thứ rắc rối cả. Cậu không thể nói rằng 【Thật ra tôi đã nhập vào Harol-kun】nên Kazuki đã muốn từ chối nhưng lại thành ra thế này đây. Giống như là cái miệng của cậu sẽ tự động dịch những từ cậu muốn nói sang phong cách của Harol. Như vậy thì cái câu 【Vào đi】lúc trước cũng là do cái miệng này đây, thật là một thứ phiền toái. Khi thấy Harol phản ứng như vậy, Norman cảm thấy có gì đó rất kì lạ. Harol mà ông biết là một đứa trẻ cực kì ghét kiềm nén, không bao giờ chịu làm việc chăm chỉ, sẽ chạy đi mỗi lần gặp đau đớn và sẽ loại bỏ mọi thứ cậu ta ghét. Cha mẹ của cậu ta có một phần lớn trách nhiệm trong việc này. Nói như vậy có nghĩa là, nếu Harol thấy không khỏe, cậu sẽ không chịu đựng như thế này mà nói thẳng ra về tình trạng của mình. Nhưng vào hôm nay, cậu ta không làm vậy mà chỉ ép Norman tiếp tục, dù cho mặt cậu cực kì xanh xao. Norman định sẽ nói sau, nhưng khi ông nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Harol như thể hét lên 【nói nhanh đi】, Norman tiếp tục. 【".... vậy tôi xin được nói thẳng. Tôi xin cậu hãy giảm nhẹ hình phạt của Clara."】 Khi nghe điều đó, Kazuki mới nhớ ra, rằng cậu đang nắm giữ tính mạng của một con người trong tay. Cơn sốc từ việc trở thành Harol quá lớn nên đã khiến trí nhớ của cậu dừng lại hoàn toàn. Chính miệng của cậu ta đã nói những lời trong game sẽ khiến người hầu thành vật thứ nghiệm cho phép thuật mới. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, Kazuki không hề có ý định làm vậy. Thế nên, dù cậu có muốn đồng ý với đề nghị của Norman đi nữa, cậu cũng không thể biến nó thành lời. Không phải là Harol không cho cậu làm vậy, mà chính Kazuki đã nén lại những lời đó. Đó là vì cậu phải trả lời theo như tình huống trong game, vì cậu đã có kiến thức về thế giới này. Nếu theo nguyên tác thì cô người hầu, Clara, sẽ bị thiêu tới chết bởi phép thuật của Harol. Điều này dẫn đến việc con gái của cô, Colette, sẽ bị đuổi khỏi lãnh thổ của gia tộc Stokes vì cô ấy không còn người thân nào. Sau này, Colette, người đã bất tỉnh do cạn kiệt về cả thể xác lẫn tâm hồn, sẽ được che trở và sống cùng với gia đình của nhân vật chính dưới cùng một mái nhà. Nói ngắn gọn, Colette là nữ chính của câu truyện và nếu Clara được cứu bây giờ thì cô ấy sẽ không thể gặp được nam chính, điều này sẽ làm thay đổi hoàn toàn câu truyện. Kazuki nhận ra và không còn biết nói gì. Nhưng cuối cùng, vẫn có một khả năng. Đó là nếu Clara có sống hay chết thì Colette vẫn có thể gặp được nhân vật chính và trở thành bạn của cậu ta. Một hiện tượng được gọi là dị biến lịch sử. Nếu có một thứ như thế tồn tại thì Kazuki có thể hành động tùy thích, dù không biết là tốt hay xấu nhưng điều này khiến cậu không cần lo lắng. (Nếu là thật thì các sự kiện trong nguyên tác không thể tránh được và tương lai của mình sẽ tối đen như mực. Cứ giả định rằng thứ sức mạnh đó không tồn tại đã.) (TLN: dị biến lịch sử, mình không chắc thế này có đúng không, có nghĩa là dù có làm gì đi nữa thì thời gian sẽ không thay đổi. Đơn giản thế này, gọi sự việc A phương tiện, B là đích đến, nếu có người thay phương tiện A thành C đi nữa thì đích đến vẫn là B. Trong game thì Harol sẽ chết nên nếu dị biến lịch sử tồn tại thì việc này không thể nào thay đổi được.) Nếu không làm vậy thì chính Kazuki sẽ chịu nhiều tổn thương. Giả sử rằng thứ thay đổi chiều lịch sử không hề tồn tại, Kazuki có thể sử dụng những kiến thức của mình để tránh những hành động nông nỗi của Harol và cũng không khó khăn gì khi hành động giống như hình tượng Harol trong game. Một tia sáng hi vọng lóe lên trong Kazuki. (Vậy nếu mình hành động quá khác so với game thì mình sẽ mất hết lợi thế. Nhưng chỉ cần không thay đổi quá nhiều câu truyện ở bề mặt thì mình có thể mang tới một kết thúc khác, lúc đó......!) Nếu cứ để yên như vậy và để câu truyện diễn biến hoàn toàn theo nguyên tác thì trong vòng vài năm nữa, Kazuki sẽ chết. Cậu ta sẽ làm tất cả mọi thứ để ngăn việc này xảy ra. Nhưng hậu quả của việc thay đổi câu truyện như thế nào thì Kazuki cũng không biết. Ít nhiều thì RPG (TLN: Game nhập vai) là thế giới cái chết luôn cận kề, trong một thế giới thế này, việc biết được dòng chảy của tương lai sẽ là một lợi thế rất lớn, và nếu bỏ đi điều này, cái chết có thể tìm tới do một sự việc không hề tồn tại trong nguyên tác. Một cái death flag to tướng mang tên cuộc sinh tồn của kẻ mạnh. Kazuki phải đảm bảo cả hai bên, dòng chảy của nguyên tác không được thay đổi và cũng phải nhổ hết đám death flag của mình. (TLN: đoạn này khó hiểu vật ra luôn…) Cậu cũng cố lại quyết tâm của mình để làm tất cả mọi thứ để không chết trong cái thế giới này trước khi mở cái miệng độc địa của mình ra. Norman giật mình bởi ánh mắt chứa đầy sự quyết đoán kia. Trước đây, ông chưa từng thấy cậu chủ thể hiện nó lần nào cả. 【"Clara là người hầu đó hả? Đồ khốn, ông đang nói ta phải đóng kịch để cứu ả sao?"】 Kazuki ngay lập tức hối hận vì đã mở miệng ra. Thực lòng, cậu ta muốn nói 【Clara-san là người hầu lúc nãy phải không? Tôi cũng rất muốn cứu cô ấy nhưng lại không thể tự do hành động được】. Và nó lại thành ra như thế này đây. Dĩ nhiên sau khi nghe điều này thì Norman trở nên u ám. (Tệ rồi!) Khắp nơi trên Kazuki cảm nhận được rằng mọi việc đang diễn biến cực kì tệ hại. Cứ như thế này thì Điểm Ghét Bỏ vốn đã cao sẽ còn cao hơn nữa. Cậu ta vắt ra được vài từ để xua tan những lời nói trước đi. 【"Nếu muốn ta giúp thì trước tiên hãy tự thân vận động đi. Ta sẽ lắng nghe sau đó."】 【"V, vậy thì.....!"】 【"Vô phép. Biến ra ngoài ngay."】 Kazuki, người đang bực bối bởi cái miệng còn độc hơn cả dự đoán, khiến Norman ra ngoài bằng cách ngắt ngang lời ông. Trông thấy ông ấy vẫn cảm ơn sau khi bị đối xử kiểu đó, Kazuki thở phào nhẹ nhỏm vì tin rằng tinh thần hợp tác của Norman phần nào đã được tạo nên. Quăng mình lên giường, Kazuki bắt đầu suy nghĩ về những thứ ngu ngốc cậu đã làm đến giờ. Cậu không thể rút lại lời được nữa. Chỉ cần cái miệng này còn tồn tại thì việc thay đổi kết cục của cậu mà không làm thay đổi vẻ ngoài của mình sẽ cực kì khó khăn. Nhưng dù vậy đi nữa, cậu cũng không thể nói [ Đúng như mình nghĩ, bỏ cuộc thôi.]. Trong trường hợp tệ nhất, cái chết của cậu trong thế giới này chính là cái chết của Hirasawa Kazuki. Và việc này cực kì rắc rối. Cũng có khả năng sau khi chết thì cậu sẽ trở lại thế giới kia, nhưng rủi ro quá lớn nên không để đặt hết vào nó được. Thế nên từ giờ đến lúc tìm được lối thoát khỏi tình trạng này, cách tốn nhất là duy trì cuộc sống với cái tên Harol Stokes giống như nguyên tác và tránh hành động lỗ mãng. Bằng cách này thì mọi thứ sẽ giống như nguyên tác, và nếu giám sát dòng chảy của thế giới này sẽ có thể biết được đây là thế giới giống như 『Brave Hearts』hay là một bản khác có nó. Vậy, điều Kazuki cần làm lúc này là thu thập thông tin để có thể hiểu rõ tình hình hiện tại. Kazuki đã hồi phục một phần sức lực của mình nhờ vào việc tìm ra tia hi vọng mới và đứng dậy khỏi giường rồi lục tung các bản vẽ và kệ sách. Trong khi tra cứu, cậu tìm ra vài vật phẩm có xuất hiện trong game. Hầu hết những thứ trên kệ sách đều là về phép thuật hoặc lịch sử và chúng có rất nhiều tranh minh họa. May mắn thay là chúng được viết bằng tiếng Nhật mà ngay cả Kazuki cũng đọc được. Đúng như Kazuki nghĩ, đây là một thế giới made - in -Japan. (TLN: mạn phép để cụm này) Sau một hồi điều tra ấy thứ cần thiết, cậu ra khỏi phòng để đi gặp Clara Cậu gọi một người lính mặt giáp ở gần. 【"Này tên kia"】 【"Va-Vâng!"】 Người lính quỳ một chân và cuối đầu. À, Kazuki đã không thèm bận tâm tới việc mình nói chuyện như thế nào nữa rồi. 【"Đưa ta đến hầm ngục nơi ả người hầu tên Clara đang bị giam giữ."】 【"Tới hầm ngục sao?"】 【"Gì? Người có ý kiến hả? Nói ra đi."】 【"Không ạ! Lối này thưa cậu chủ!"】 Người lính nhanh nhẹn dẫn đường, nhưng tiếng giáp va vào nhau rất ồn, có vẻ như nếu anh ta đi lại trong dinh thự trong đêm thì sẽ khó chịu lắm đây. Kazuki đi theo người lính một lúc. Sau đó họ đến trước một tòa nhà tiêu điều cao khoảng 3m được làm bằng đá ở sau dinh thự. 【"Đây là hầm ngục ạ."】 【"Có bao nhiêu người bị giam trong đó?"】 【"Lúc này chỉ có một người thôi, nhưng...."】 Vậy thì người duy nhất trong đó hẳn là Clara. Đối với Kazuki thì việc này rất tiện lợi. 【"Người đứng ở đây và canh gác, đảm bảo không ai có thể vào bên trong."】 【"T, tuân lệnh!"】 Kazuki ra lệnh cho người lính đứng ngoài, sau đó một mình đẩy cái cửa gỗ và bước vào trong. 【"Harol, Harol-sama!? Uo!"】 Trong căn phòng hẹp giống như là phòng gác chỉ có một bóng người trên đống ghế được xếp lại nằm nhàn rỗi. Tên lính canh đó vội vã có đứng dậy nhưng lại vấp cầu thang và ngã nhào ra. Kazuki không thèm để tâm việc đó và bước đến cái cổng sắt ở góc trái căn phòng mà cậu nghĩ đó là lối dẫn đến hầm ngục. Khi cậu kéo nó ra, mới biết là nó đã bị khóa. 【"Đưa chìa khóa đây."】 【"Va-vâng!"】 Tên lính gác đưa một cái chìa vốn được treo trên tường cho Harol. Cậu tra vào ổ, vặn sang bên trái và khóa đã được mở sau một tiếng *clank* rõ to. 【"Ta có việc cần phải nói với người ở trong ngục. Đừng có nghĩ tới việc bước xác vào."】 Sau khi nói rõ lời cảnh cáo của mình, Kazuki bước xuống cầu thang trong tay vẫn cầm chìa khóa để cậu không bị kẹt lại, dù điều này rất khó xảy ra. Lối đi tối đen như mực, ngay cả bậc cầu thang cũng không thể thấy rõ. Sau khi cẩn thận đi được khoảng 10 bước chẵn, cậu đã đến ngục. Căn ngục có 2 dãy 4 buồng giam, 2 buồng một dãy, mối buồng có một đống rơm làm giường và một cái toilet. Hơn nữa, còn có một cái cửa sổ nhỏ cao khoảng 20cm, rộng 30cm cho ánh sáng len lỏi vào. Kazuki đứng trước căn ngục trong cùng bên phải, nơi Clara đang bị giam cầm. 【"Người chính là Clara Emerel đúng chứ?"】 【"Harol-sama.....?"】 Kazuki đứng ở vị trí trước ngục mà Clara không thể nhìn thấy mặt cậu. Cô chỉ có thể đoán ra đó là ai qua vóc dáng và giọng nói của người đó. Nhưng cô có một nghi vấn. Đó là, sao cậu ấy lại đến đây. 【"Lẽ nào..... Đã đến lúc rồi à?"】 Giọng cô run rẩy. Vật thí nghiệm cho phép thuật mới, cậu bé đứng trước mặt cô chắc chắn đã nói như vậy vào lúc trước. Nghĩ rằng thời điểm đã đến, Clara ngày càng tuyệt vọng. Nhưng câu trả lời của Harol khác xa những gì cô dự đoán. 【"Nếu nhà ngươi muốn thế thì cứ việc. Nhưng ta đến vì việc khác."】 Harol khoanh tay lại và tựa lưng vào buồng đối diện. Clara không hiểu ý cậu ta khi nói vấn đề khác là gì. Đúng là cô đã làm việc ở dinh thự này gần 2 năm, số lần cô giao tiếp với Harol đếm không xuể nhưng, cô thực sự không nghĩ ra nổi. 【"Một vấn đề khác... sao?"】 【"Để ta chắc chắn một điều. Ngươi chỉ cần trả lời câu hỏi của ta không chút giả dối hay che đậy."】 【"....Vâng. Tôi sẽ thành thật trả lời."】 Clara gật đồng mạnh mẽ đồng ý. Hành vi của Harol hôm nay khác xa thường ngày, cậu thường tự hành động theo ý mình. Cô bị choáng ngợp bởi bầu không khí xung quanh Harol, manh mẽ và lãnh đạm, không giống với tuổi cậu ta tí nào. 【"Các thành viên trong gia đình của ngươi?"】 【"Tôi chỉ có một cô con gái."】 【"Tên là gì?"】 【"Con bé tên là Colette."】 【"Ngươi còn người thân nào ngoài nó không?"】 【"Tôi đã rời quê hương cùng với chồng, hay phải nó là chạy trốn mới đúng, vì vậy nên tôi đã cô lập hoàn toàn gia đình mình. 3 năm trước, chồng tôi đã mất do một căn bệnh."】 (Vậy ra đó là lí do Colette không còn người thân nào khác ngoài mẹ mình à.) Mục đích của cậu khi hỏi những câu này là để xác nhận và so sánh trí nhớ của mình về nguyên tác. Clara rối lên khi nghe cậu hỏi về gia đình không liên can tới tội lỗi của mình, nhưng Kazuki bỏ lơ việc đó và tiếp tục tra hỏi. 【"Con cô bao nhiều tuổi?"】 【"Năm nay nó sẽ lên 9."】 【"Cô có kinh nghiệm gì về võ thuật hay phép thuật không?"】 【"Không có ạ...."】 Kazuki hỏi tiếp tục hỏi trong vài phút. Và kết quả khá tốt. Mọi thông tin từ Clara đều trùng khớp với trí nhớ của Kazuki. Sau việc này, các thứ cậu cần lúc này đều đã đầy đủ và cậu có thể quyết định sau này sẽ làm gì. 【"Vậy là được rồi. Ta đi đây."】 【"Xin hãy đợi một lát."】 Clara van nài Kazuki, người đang chuẩn bị rời đi. 【"......Sao?"】 【"Nếu tôi chết, con gái tôi........ Colette chỉ còn một mình. Ở độ tuổi đó, nó không thể tồn tại nếu như vậy......"】 Clara vừa nói vừa ướt đẫm nước mắt. 【"Vậy nên, sau khi tôi chết, xin cậu hãy chăm sóc cho con gái của tôi! Nó không có tội gì cả, xin cậu, làm ơn.....!"】 Thay vì lo lắng cho tính mạng của mình, Clara chỉ lo cho tương lai của đứa con gái và cuối đầu cầu xin người mà cô hận tới tận xương tủy vì đã vu khống cô. Nếu đó là Harol, cậu ta đã trêu chọc và phá lên cười trước bộ dạng đó. Nhưng Kazuki thì khác. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được tình thương vô bờ của một người mẹ từ Clara. Kazuki không thể cười trước người làm mẹ đang cầu xin cho hạnh phúc của đứa con gái thay vì cho mạng sống của mình được. Cậu khẳng định rằng đây chính là hình bóng không thể tách rời khỏi Colette. Người này không thể chết được. 【"Chướng mắt. Cái bộ dạng đó, ngu ngốc cầu xin bởi lo sợ mấy thứ vô nghĩa."】 Có vẻ đây là mấy từ an ủi đối với Harol, cơ nó vẫn đầy kiêu căng như thường. 【"Ý của cậu là....."】 Không trả lời câu hỏi của Clara, Kazuki bắt đầu bước đi. Nếu cậu còn ở đây lâu hơn nữa, cậu sẽ bật khóc vì thương cảm cô. Quay lưng đi, Kazuki nói ngắn gọnー 【Nếu đã yêu con gái mình như thế thì đừng bao giờ buông nó ra nữa."】 Không lâu sau tiếng bước chân lặn hẳn và âm thanh từ cánh cửa sắt đóng lại vang vọng khắp ngục. Clara lơ đãng nhìn vào bóng đêm nơi Harol vừa biến mất, suy nghĩ về nhưng từ Harol để lại. 【"Nỗi tuyệt vọng này thật sự là vô nghĩa sao...? Liệu mình còn có thể nâng niu Colette trong vòng tay này nữa không....?】 Không ai ở đó để trả lời những tiếng thì thầm phát ra từ Clara, và chúng nhanh chóng bị im lặng che phủ. Nhưng không hiểu sao, cô lại thấy cái im lặng này lại dịu dàng đến lạ thường. Category:Ore no Shibou Flag ga Todomaru Tokoro wo Shiranai